


listening in

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate deeply regrets listening in on these two.
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words





	listening in

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little drabble for 100words' prompt #225: dare

Loud voices had Kate eavesdropping just outside the kitchen door.

“Don’t you dare!” That was Gwen.

Laughter. Definitely Quentin’s.

“I don’t think I’ll like it.” Gwen sounded serious. 

“Come on give it a try - live a little.”

Gwen sighed and Kate wondered if maybe she should intervene. She didn't like the idea of Quentin pressuring her into anything. Kate peeked her head into the room to see Gwen and Quentin - making sandwiches? 

“What’s going on?”

Gwen turned. “Quentin keeps trying to get me to try marshmallow fluff on my grilled cheese.”

Kate shook her head and quickly made her retreat.


End file.
